fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Roa
Roa (ロア Roa, also spelled Law in the 2003 anime dub or Loa in the English manga) was one of the human chimeras associated with Greed's gang out of Devil's Nest. He is a rather large man and appears to have been alchemically combined with an ox. He appears in the Ishval flashbacks as an enlisted soldier during the war and presumably was injured to the point that he was removed from the battlefield to be a part of human testing. Abilities Roa boasts high strength while sacrificing speed, but is rather proficient in both hand-to-hand combat and the use of his trademark sledgehammer. He's proficient enough to hold his own against Alex Louis Armstrong in direct combat. He also has the curious ability to morph from his human form to his even larger, more powerful bull-man form and is the first chimera in the series to do so. History In the manga Roa first appears in Chapter 26 when he, Dolcetto and Martel are ordered by Greed to kidnap Alphonse Elric in Dublith so that the Homunculus may learn the secrets of the boy's armor body and apparent immortality. He is too slow to catch Alphonse during the chase, but is the one who takes the boy down after Martel impedes his movements from inside. Roa is also the henchman charged with helping Greed to prove his immortal and regenerative properties, taking off his boss' head with a sledgehammer upon receiving the Homunculus' silent signal. When King Bradley storms into Devil's Nest with a regiment of soldiers, Roa takes charge of the counteroffensive and attempts to make a path through which his comrades may escape, but is cut off by Major Armstrong, whom he recognizes from the Ishval Civil War. Aware that he is outmatched by the alchemist's powers, Roa transforms and takes Armstrong on in a blood-boiling monster melee. During a lull in the battle, Armstrong gives Roa an opportunity to surrender, but the chimera is cut down by Wrath before the fight can continue. Roa later proves to have survived the attack and makes his way to where Bradley and Greed are fighting, attempting to rescue his boss, but is struck by Bradley again, where he was dismembered into four parts as the latter delivers two powerful and quick slashes across his body. He perished as a result. 2003 anime In the first anime series, Roa makes his first appearance as one of the test subjects of Laboratory 5 who are released when the facility starts to crumble. He joins up immediately with Greed and the others to escape. Roa is part of the anime's operation to kidnap Alphonse from outside Dante's residence, but when Major Armstrong cuts off their route, Roa is forced to hold him off, first by fighting him, then by destroying the sewer wall to create a barricade when he loses. Roa escapes to the forest with Greed, Dolcetto, Martel and Al, but Lust and Gluttony arrive and threaten to kill Greed. Roa and Dolcetto attempt to fight them so as to offer Greed a getaway, but are killed and presumably eaten by Gluttony in the effort. In Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa, a parallel world counterpart of Roa is one of the scientists working with Alfons Heiderich. Trivia * Like Martel and Dolcetto, Roa is named after a brand of fine liquor. * In the 2003 anime, Roa's uniform is the standard blue, whereas it is an entirely unique color (greenish beige) in the 2009 series. Category:Characters Category:Military Category:Chimera Category:Deceased Category:Characters to appear in the manga and both animes Category:Manga Characters Category:2003 anime Characters Category:2009 Anime characters